utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Dasoku
Dasoku (蛇足) is a popular who is known for his deep and lazy-sounding yet smooth voice, which has a slight lisp. He has been uploading song covers since November of 2008, and his most popular solo cover is "Senbonzakura" , which has over 1 million views and over 37K Mylists. He often collaborates with 【Ren】 and they have released one collaboration CD together, 1122. Dasoku is apparently rather lazy in real life, which is an endearing trait to many of his fans . He is the oldest member of the group RootFive (√5). Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on June 16, 2010) # enhAnce (Released on July 07, 2010) # (Released on July 30, 2010) # Dearest (September 08, 2010) # (Released on November 03, 2010) # Select me (Released on November 10, 2010) # (Released on January 25, 2011) # (Released on April 27, 2011) # COLOUR (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # SEKIHAN the GOLD (Released on August 03, 2011) # Kimi Reflection (Released on August 31, 2011) # Doushinen (Released on October 19, 2011) # 1122 with 【Ren】 (Released on November 30, 2011) # MERRY GO ROUND (Released on December 13, 2011) # (Released on December 29, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Mikazuki Hime (Released on April 18, 2012) # Nameko no CD (Released on July 11, 2012) # Love Doctor (Released on August 15, 2012) # Com Nama CD (Released on October 10, 2012) # Students Affair Division DISC 004 St. Smiley Gakuen Host Department (Released on October 15, 2012) # ShinseiΩShinwa/Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha (Released on December 05, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) # ROOT FIVE (Released on March 13, 2013) # Nopperudia Clinoppe with Gero (Released on June 12, 2013) # (Released on July 03, 2013) # Jun'ai Delusion (Released on August 21, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # Love Treasure (Released on November 20, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Release on April 03, 2015) }} List of Covered Songs (Although my Song has no Form) (2008.11.21) # "World's Crying" (2008.12.08) # "Shounen Ginga" (2008.12.11) # "Polaris" (2008.12.19) # "Roshin Yuukai -Meltdown-" (Nuclear Fusion -Meltdown-) (2009.01.05) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2009.01.14) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (When Our Sleeves Touched, It Felt as Though I'd Known You From a Past Life) (2009.01.17) # "Despair" (2009.01.29) # "Sand Scraper" (2009.02.03) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.09) # "Kokyuu" (Breathe) (2009.02.12) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.02.21) # "Saigo no Joou" (The Last Queen) (2009.03.03) # "Haihahaini" (2009.03.17) # "May 11th" (2009.03.26) # "SPICE" feat. Dasoku and Kazukin (2009.04.29) # "magnet" feat. Dasoku and clear (2009.05.18) # "Cantarella" (2009.06.02) # "Kyouretsu na Iro" (2009.06.02) # "Imitation Black" feat Dasoku, clear and Valshe (2009.07.18) # "Glare" (2009.08.17) # "Shinkirou no Janna" (2009.09.28) # "Mitsubachi" (2009.10.05) # "Gesshoku Kaiki" (2009.12.07) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. Dasoku, Pokota and Riseha (2009.12.18) # "1925" (2009.12.28) # "Scissorhands" (2010.03.02) # "Blue" (2010.03.04) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.03.10) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) feat. Dasoku, Amu, □shirokuro■, Shouta, Riseha, 31(Miichi) and Tonon (2010.04.10) # "Melancholy of Literary Boy" (2010.05.14) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.16) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2010.06.22) # "///Unknown///" (2010.07.30) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate #0822) (2010.08.29) # "Yogoreta Prism" (Stained Prism) feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2010.09.24) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. clear, Anima, Beeeeige, Pokota and Dasoku (2010.10.31) # "Rinne" (2010.12.01) # "Poker Face" (2011.01.16) # "Risky Game" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2011.01.23) # "Kagefumi Etranger" (Shadow-Stepping Etranger) (2011.03.10) # "DOGS" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2011.04.12) # "GOLD" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2011.05.20) # "Bonus Stage" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2011.05.22) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2011.05.27) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.06.16) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Open and Close, Rakhasa and Corpse) feat. Dasoku, koma’n, Mi-chan, Pokota and Kettaro (2011.07.15) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.21) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.10.26) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Dasoku and Faneru (2011.10.31) # "Interviewer" (2011.11.08) # "PONPONPON" -Acoustic version- (2011.12.10) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.12.29) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2012.01.13) # "Lucky Funky" (2012.01.18) feat. Dasoku and Gero (Original with that and Rerulili) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2012.01.29) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. clear and Dasoku (2012.03.19) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (2012.04.04) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.05.15) # "Kanshou Reflection" (Sentimental Reflection) feat. Dasoku, Tightson and LOLI.COM (2012.05.18) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" (Cheat⇔Casino) feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2012.05.31) # "Irony" (2012.06.04) # "Checkmate" (2012.06.15) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-up God) (2012.08.11) # "Perfect Crime" (2012.08.11) # "Yubikiri (Pinky Swear) (2012.08.23) # "Kyuuryuu Retro (Kowloon Retro) (2012.09.09) # "Matryoshka" (2012.10.11) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Dasoku and koma’n (2012.10.25) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.29) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.11.09) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.11.15) # "Ryuusen Prism" (Streamline Prism) feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2012.11.22) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Live-action PV) (2012.11.23) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2012.12.29) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Dasoku, Ryo-kun, Gero, Rib, Halyosy and Itou Kashitarou (2012.12.30) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.01.07) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2013.02.10) # "ROOT FIVE" feat. RootFive (√5) (2013.02.15) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Live Action PV) (2013.02.22) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.09) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.29) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.31) # "Sakasa Syndrome" (Upside Down Syndrome) feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2013.11.22) # "MISTAKE" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2013.11.23) # "Kokoronashi" (2014.01.11) # "Ifuudoudou" (2014.01.18) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" feat. Dasoku, Soraru, 96Neko, Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Ishigantou and Akatin (2014.02.24) # "Blessing" feat. Dasoku, Akatin, ＿＿, Itou Kashitarou, Kakerine, Kyouichirou, Gero, that, Hyakka Ryouran, Mafumafu, Miume, Ririri and Reol (2014.04.17) # "Dorobou Night Trick" feat. Gero, Pokota, that, halyosy, Mii, koma’n, Tama, Yuppi, Mi-chan, Dasoku, Vivienne, Kettaro, Yuge, MARiA, Suzuhana Yuuko, Alfakyun., and Kaeru* (2014.04.23) # "MAGIC NIGHT" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.05.23) # "Change Your World" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.06.14) # "Natsu Koibana" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.06.30) # "Tomorrow's Dream" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.07.05) # "Jump!" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.07.05) # "Aimai Retsujou Lover" (2014.09.04) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2014.10.15) # "soundless_voice" (2014.10.16) # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (2014.10.18) # "Kimi no Mirai" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.10.18) # "Hibikase" (2014.10.28) # "Koshitantan" (2014.11.11) # "Heart a la Mode" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2014.11.22) # "Futene" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2014.11.23) # "Haruka Kanata" feat. RootFive (√5) (2015.01.28) # "Kono Fuzake ta Subarashiki Sekai wa, Boku no Tame ni Aru" (2015.01.29) # "Love Ninja" feat. RootFive (√5) (2015.02.11) # "Amaoto Noise" (2015.02.16) # "Shinshoku ~lost control" (L'Arc~En~Ciel's song) (2015.03.23) # "Tomorrow never knows" (Mr. Children's song) (2015.03.23) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography For PointFive (.5) albums see here For Smiley*2 albums see here For Smiley*2G albums see here For RootFive (√5) albums see here }} |track1title = LOVE DEATH |track1lyricist = Nem |track1composer = Nem |track1arranger = |track2title = Hoshi wo Wataru Tori |track2lyricist = Nem |track2composer = Nem |track2arranger = |track3title = Statice |track3lyricist = Nem |track3composer = Nem |track3arranger = }} |track1title = Usotsuki no Sekai |track1info = (Liar's World) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi |track2info = (The Blind Astronaut) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = DOGS |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Reflect |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Blackjack |track5lyricist = |track5composer = YuchaP |track5arranger = |track6title = Seiten Drops |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Uso to Diamond |track7info = (Lies and Diamond) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Marionette Syndrome |track8lyricist = |track8composer = scop |track8arranger = |track9title = Utakata no Dance |track9info = (Transient Dance) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai |track10info = (Block 1 Yukimi Shopping District) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Kimi ga Suki |track11info = (I Like You) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track12info = (Heartbeat ♯0822) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = papiyon |track12arranger = |track13title = Futsuu no Machi ~ Fairy Land ~ |track13info = (Ordinary City ~ Fairy Land ~) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = E? Aa, Sou. |track14info = -Acoustic ver.- |track14lyricist = papiyon |track14composer = papiyon |track14arranger = }} }} |track1title = ADHETION TIME LINE |track1lyricist = that |track1composer = that |track1arranger = |track2title = Tsuioku |track2lyricist = that |track2composer = that |track2arranger = Rerulili |track3title = Gomen |track3lyricist = that |track3composer = that |track3arranger = Rerulili }} |track1title = E? Aa, Sou. |track1info = -Arrange ver.- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = papiyon |track1arranger = |track2title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track2info = (Heartbeat ♯0822) |track2lyricist = papiyon |track2composer = papiyon |track2arranger = papiyon |track3title = BadBye |track3lyricist = koma’n |track3composer = koma'n |track3arranger = koma'n |track4title = Kagerou Days |track4info = (Heat-Haze Days) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Jin |track4arranger = Jin |track5title = Headphone Actor |track5lyricist = Jin |track5composer = Jin |track5arranger = Jin |track6title = Ama no Jaku |track6info = (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = 164 |track6arranger = 164 |track7title = Senbonzakura |track7lyricist = |track7composer = KurousaP |track7arranger = KurousaP |track8title = Cantarella |track8lyricist = KurousaP |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = KurousaP |track9title = Risky Game |track9lyricist = KurousaP |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = KurousaP |track10title = Karakuri Pierrot |track10info = (Mechanical Pierrot) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = 40mP |track10arranger = 40mP |track11title = Yubikiri |track11info = (Pinky Swear) |track11lyricist = scop |track11composer = scop |track11arranger = scop |track12title = Domino Taoshi |track12info = (Toppling Dominoes) |track12lyricist = scop |track12composer = scop |track12arranger = scop |track13title = Top Secret |track13lyricist = scop |track13composer = scop |track13arranger = scop |track14title = Wedding Bell |track14info = (Original) |track14lyricist = Nem |track14composer = Nem |track14arranger = Nem }} |albumArtist = |track1title = Never Ending |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Let myself go |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Never Ending |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Let myself go |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |albumArtist = |track1title = Nopperudia Clinoppe |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Clinoppe Rhythm |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Nopperudia Clinoppe (instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Clinoppe Rhythm (instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |albumArtist = |track1title = Denshin ∞ Unchained |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = ↑DOWN↑ |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Denshin ∞ Unchained |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = ↑DOWN↑ |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |albumArtist = |track1title = Initiative Night |track1info = |track1lyricist = koma’n |track1composer = koma’n |track1arranger = koma’n |track2title = No.2 |track2info = |track2lyricist = koma’n |track2composer = koma’n |track2arranger = koma’n |track3title = Aka no Tegami |track3info = (The Red Letter) |track3lyricist = koma’n |track3composer = koma’n |track3arranger = koma’n |track4title = Insomnia |track4info = |track4lyricist = halyosy |track4composer = halyosy |track4arranger = halyosy |track5title = Weather Report |track5info = |track5lyricist = halyosy |track5composer = halyosy |track5arranger = halyosy |track6title = B2D |track6info = |track6lyricist = Suzuki Puyo |track6composer = Suzuki Puyo |track6arranger = Suzuki Puyo |track7title = Ash |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Devilish-P |track7arranger = Devilish-P }} Gallery Illust. by Unchan (うんﾁｬﾝ) |Clear pokota anima beeeeige dasoku - mrs pumpkin 2.png|From left to right: clear, Pokota, Anima, Beeeeige and Dasoku as seen in their collab cover of "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" Illust. by Unchan (うんﾁｬﾝ) |DasokuYumekuiShirokuroBaku.PNG|Dasoku as seen in his cover of "Yumekui Monochrome Baku" |Blessing.verB.1703764.png| Underbar, Gero, Dasoku, Miume, Reol, Ririri, Kakerine, Itou Kashitarou, Mafumafu, that, Hyakka Ryouran, Akatin and Kyouichirou as seen in "Blessing" }} Trivia cover, it was clearly noted that he had done an impression of Gero, however gave up when he ran out of breath. * He also has another cat, named Fal.Dasoku's biography on his website * He is half Caucasian and half Japanese and was born in Hokkaido, and immediately moved with his family to Kentucky, America, where he stayed until he turned three . He now lives in Tokyo. * He is left-handed. * He likes alcohol and bitter things. * His blood type is O.His blog profile * He played guitar from middle school and stopped after he graduated from high school. He bought an acoustic guitar again after 16 years. * When he was young, he listened to metal bands such as Metallica and Extreme. * His childhood dream was to be a soccer player because it was the generation of "Captain Tsubasa". * He doesn't cook and often buys convenience store lunches. * He is a big fan of the manga Kingdom. * His theme color is wine red. * He has a voice fetish. * He has a mascot called "Dadaro". * He isn't good in English. * He is 168 cm tall.A tweet about his height * He claims to be eternally 33. }} External Links * Blog * Twitter * mixi community * Facebook * Facebook group * Website * Pinterest * Plurk * TmBox * Instagram